Testing an electro-mechanical system typically involves connecting the actual electro-mechanical system to test equipment, i.e., connecting the physical hardware of the system to the test equipment. Since this requires the physical hardware in place, it is often difficult to readily test such systems. Moreover, it is not possible to quickly test multiple re-configurations of the systems.
It would therefore be desirable to be able to simulate electro-mechanical systems for testing or other purposes without having the systems physically present, or without even configuring the systems, and also to enable the simulation of multiple and different electro-mechanical systems with a minimum of effort so that such simulated systems can be quickly configured and tested.